starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Venator-class Star Destroyer
[[Afbeelding:Venator_hangar.jpg|thumb|250px|Hangar van een Venator]] [[Afbeelding:Venator_Fleet.jpg|thumb|250px|Fleet van Venators]] De Venator-class Star Destroyer, ook wel Republic Attack Cruiser genaamd, was een groot schip in de latere fase van de Clone Wars en de voorloper van de ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer. Bouw & Uitzicht De Venator-class Star Destroyer was een middelgroot Capital Ship dat tijdens de Clone Wars werd ontworpen door Lira Blissex en werd ontwikkeld door Kuat Drive Yards. De Venator was 1.137 meter lang en had een meer uitgerekte vorm dan het ''Acclamator''-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship. [[Afbeelding:Venator_bridge.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Brug van een Venator]] De Venator-class telde twee communicatietorens. De linker was verantwoordelijk voor de starfighters in het schip en de rechter was de algemene toren waarop zich de brug van het schip bevond. De bruggen van dit schip waren elk opgebouwd uit twee crewpits waarin de bemanningsleden werkten terwijl de hoogste officers hen van hogerop gadesloegen. De Venator-class had een meer dan behoorlijke snelheid en bezat een Hyperdrive Klasse 1.0 wat snel was. De reactor, die onder andere de Deflector Shields kracht gaf, bevond zich onder de communicatietoren. De Venator-class was ook sterk bewapend met 8 DBY-827 Heavy Turbolasers, 2 Medium Dual Turbolaser Cannons, 52 Point-Defense Laser Cannons, 4 Proton Torpedo Tubes en 6 Tractor Beam Projectors. Ook deze wapens eisten veel van de reactor van het schip. Eén van de grootste troeven van de Venator was de enorme docking bay. Het bovenste deel van het schip kon in twee delen openen en een uitgestrekte hangar blootleggen. Deze hangar bevatte maar liefst 192 V-Wing Starfighters of V-19 Torrent Starfighters, 192 Jedi Interceptors, 36 ARC-170 Starfighters, 40 LAAT/i Gunships of Heavy Airspeeders, 24 Heavy Walkers en support craft. In tegenstelling tot de grotere schepen kon de Venator-class wel in een atmosfeer actief zijn. Missies De Venator-class kon aan een heel aantal profielen voldoen. Het was snel genoeg om individuele schepen te achtervolgen en groot genoeg om zelf missies aan te voeren zoals de Battle of Utapau en de Battle of Kashyyyk. In gevechten werden de Venators ingezet om de zware Trade Federation Battleships te bestoken met vijandelijk vuur of om grote oorlogsschepen te escorteren. Zelf vervoerde de Venator een enorm arsenaal aan oorlogsmateriaal. Dit maakte van de Venator-class hoofdzakelijk een transportschip van starfighters en tegelijkertijd zelf ook een oorlogsschip. De openschuifbare hangar was zowel een sterkte maar ook een zwakte van de Venator. Wanneer deze hangar geopend was, was het schip kwetsbaar voor aanvallen of voor kamikazeaanvallen van de CIS. Om dit tegen te gaan werden op verzoek van Anakin Skywalker extra SPHA-T Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolasers opgesteld in de hangar die voor extra afweer konden zorgen. Een Venator-class kon tal van missies aan en fungeerde vaak als een basis voor de Jedi Generals tijdens de Clone Wars. Een Venator-class was enkel minder geschikt om te lange missies te ondernemen. De vrachtcapaciteit was verminderd door de grote hangar en als het schip alleen op missie was kon het onvoldoende worden bevoorraad. Daarom bleven de Venators vaak in de Core Worlds of in de buurt van konvooien die ze vaak in hun nabijheid meenamen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|''Venator''-class in de atmosfeer Lira Blissex ontwierp met de Venator één van haar talloze succesvolle schepen. Dit schip was zowat de tussenschakel tussen de ''Acclamator''-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ships en de ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer. Hoewel de Venator-class een zeer geslaagd ontwerp was, bleek het model zelf al verouderd te zijn toen het op de markt werd gebracht. De allernieuwste modellen – die echter op kleine schaal werden gebruikt van Kuat – zoals de ''Imperator''-class en de ''Tector''-class Star Destroyer waren de symbolen voor de toekomst. In de latere fase van de Clone Wars werd de Venator-class het symbool als capital ship uit de Republic Navy. Jedi en hun Clone Troopers werden ermee vervoerd naar planeten. General Obi-Wan Kenobi leidde de Open Circle Fleet waarvan de schepen herkenbaar waren door een symbool op hun beplating. Ook Venator-class Star Destroyers maakten deel uit van deze vloot. Zo vloog Anakin Skywalker met Admiral Wullf Yularen in de Resolute en Obi-Wan Kenobi in de Negotiator. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant namen talloze Venator-class schepen het op tegen de Confederate Navy onder aanvoering van de Invisible Hand. De Venator-class ''Guarlara'' bestookte de Invisible Hand van kortbij en zorgde ervoor dat de Hand in twee brak. Later bracht de Vigilance Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Utapau waar het schip de Battle of Utapau leidde, net zoals een Venator Yoda naar Kashyyyk bracht en het gevecht werd gevolgd door achter de stad Kachirho te landen. Op Coruscant vertrokken de Venators van op speciaal gemaakte dokken. Net na de officiële start van het Galactic Empire waren de Venator-class Star Destroyers nog in gebruik. Het zou echter niet lang meer duren alvorens de grotere en sterkere ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers hun rol zouden overnemen en het universum in een periode van duisternis hullen. De Venators, met hun talloze starfighters, pasten niet in de Tarkin Doctrine en werden afgevoerd van zodra de Imperial-class klaar was. Veel Venators werden verkocht als schroot of belandden in grote misdaadorganisaties of in privévloten van Moffs. Specificaties Wapens * 8 DBY-827 Heavy Turbolasers * 2 Medium Dual Turbolaser Cannons * 52 Point-Defense Laser Cannons * 4 Proton Torpedo Tubes * 6 Tractor Beam Projectors Bekende Venators * Defender * Redeemer * Vigilance * ''Guarlara'' * ''Courageous'' * Impavid * ''Integrity'' * Intervention * ''Intrepid'' * Redoubt * Ro-ti-Mundi * Resolute * Negotiator * Triumphant * Spirit of the Republic * Tranquility Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Seizoen 1 - 6 Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Venator-class in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars: Obsession - Comic *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Complete Cross-Sections *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Destroyers category:Kuat Drive Yards Categorie:Venator-class Star Destroyers category:Republic Navy category:Imperial Navy